RWBY - Ally or Foe
by Judge RWBY
Summary: Roman is tired of having to deal with plans being failed, time to call in some help. or can this help be a foe behind the scenes?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Fitting Beginning

Epilogue

"Victor, Victor let's go. Victor come on get up."  
>A war between Humans, Faunus and Grimms came to play as Victor was caught up in a blast trying to escape. His eye sight is blurry and he can barely hear anything all he can barely see is black long hair and a couple of other people leading the way.<br>"L-Let me go... I... I can still fight..."  
>The last few words he could break out of his mouth before blacking out again as he was to close to the blast that took him down, trying to protect himself going head on towards it. He can barely make out the words that these people who were carrying him out saying, as he closed his eyes fully shut his mind blacks out.<p>

- 4 months ago -  
>The young man with no dreams, no hopes, no life, no destiny that kept him going, only the insanely passion to kill and find something new that could be destroyed. All he could remember was his younger days. The days where he was only 7 when he realized his power, his parents were killed right in front of his eyes beaten, raped, slaughter and raped again. His rage filled his heart with hate towards all living things, Faunas, human, robot all things was his enemy he made no friends only foes. He taught himself how to control his power, tame his skills and learned a ways of both martial arts and swordsmen ship. The young man was now old enough to use his skills for money. He destroyed all that was in his path in the name of "justice" he didn't want revenge only to get even with those who disrupted his peace. As these ran through his mind, as he opened his eyes what he seen was other meaningless problem in his life. Countless bodies on the floor again. He gets a phone call from an unlikely ally; Roman Torchwick;<p>

"Did you get the pictures and layout? I want to make sure we on the same page here"  
>"Yeah yeah I got it, you don't want anyone getting in the way or by your precious dust."<br>"That's right my little... "Stop stop all I care about is the Faunus girl... Can I break her.."

The phone call goes silent as he starts to grin and Torchwick starts rumbling about other things . The boy gets very edgy and starts throwing darts at the wall. He aims clearly and hits the "Faunus" picture. He grins evilly as his purple eye starts to glow insanely bright.

"Heh heh Blake Belladonna... You shall be my new play thing."  
>He grabbed his trench-coat and "curse" and "praise" before walking out the door. As he walked out of his apartment that was in Vale, he saw that the Dust shop that Roman first attack was still undergoing construction due to the lack of money and profit that was being considered to rebuilding. He walks pass by the shop as he heard the old man and construction worker going at it;<p>

"This is all I have, Im sorry that its not enough, please please I'll pay the rest when it reopens"  
>"sorry Gramps, not gonna cut it. WE need the payment now. Upfront or nothing at all."<br>"oh dear oh dear what am I going to do, how can I repay you some how?"  
>"What ever is left of your dust could be enough."<br>"but then I wont i have anything to sell."  
>"To bad, Dust or no shop."<p>

As the conversation was getting closer to the end the old man start to collect the rest of the Dust he had left in the back, As the Mercenary walked into the shop and looked at the old man holding his hand out to signal a stop moving sign. The Construction worker looked confused and looked at the young man, giving him a stare that was very unpleasant. Balling up his fist his slams it on the counter to scare the old man a little to make him hurry up and bring the dust. The young man holds his hand out again, and pulls a wallet out of his coat;

"Old man how much is it to fix this shop up?"  
>"He told me $50,000"<br>"That's a pretty high price for a small shop on a corner don't you think... "Mr Construction worker"  
>"Tch, this is grown folks business"<br>"Your Right it is huh?"

He grabs the construction man and slams him on top of the counter holding his arm onto his neck grinning at him evilly and gets closer to his ear whispering.  
>"I know Roman set you up for this, that's fine and dandy, but as of now you are going to fix this old man's shop unless you want to lose an arm or two while working. it would be a shame if you couldn't work anymore."<br>"W-Who are you?"  
>"Victor, Victor Libra is my name, but as you? You can call me "Judge" now fix this shop."<p>

Victor lift him back up wiping all the dirt off the Construction and giving him a smile patting down on his shoulder which gave the worker a very hard time to look at either the old man or Victor, as if he was looking at the Devil himself. The Construction worker gave a nod and ran to get his equipment and men to start working, the old man looks at Victor as he doesn't understand what happen, they both looked at each other and Victor gave him a sign to go ahead and put away his dust, the Old man smile in relief and handed Victor a dark red tinted color stone Victor looks back rejecting his offer and hands the man $50,000. Victor walks out of the shop waving his hand back towards the old man with his other hand in his trench-coat;

"This should be enough for your store to come back brand new, the price dropped keep the rest for yourself."  
>"T-Thank you young man."<br>As he walked off from the store, walking towards the direction of where the boats are sailing he performed an evil grin on his face whispering to himself "I don't need a thank you, for my judgement.. your time will come to old man, your just not on the clock today." He walks towards the boats only to find a flying craft he had order to come pick him up as it started to drop down, the winds blowing his trench-coat everywhere, the doors open for him to walk on, 2 of the white fangs stands there.

"Lets go guys... time to head to Beacon Academy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II - Ambush

The ship that Victor rode on has finally stopped, landing miles away from their course. Victor stands up and stretches he stomps two times letting them know to open the door now so he can get out. As the ship opens he sees a swarm of Grimm's surrounding him and the ship, he walks out with his hands in his coat still looking down with his eyes close and stops once he stands on the pale green terrain of the surface. The airship closes up and the White Fang looks out the window as they lift off. Victor stands there still as a Beowolf runs towards him to attack first, as the creature reached him and swung his arm downwards towards Victor, the Young man looked up with a grin held one of his hands high to catch the monsters arm. As it was in his grasp Victor twirled the Beowolf in a circle and threw back towards the crowd;

"Come on. don't bore me the fun is only beginning."

As he pulled his back down to his side, his weapon "Curse" started to glow, the small opal ring around his finger started to change shape. His hand turned completely into a large Metal claw with chains around his arm, he held it in front of the Grimm's and gave a signal for them to charge. As the Beowolves and Ursas started running towards him and stood their watching and waiting as his "purple" right eye glowed his grin turn to a evilly smirk and ran towards them. As the two parties continue running towards Victor he runs his claw down on to the ground and picks up a large boulder throwing towards his enemies like it was a blowing ball. However as the boulder hit some, most of them jumped to the air and stormed down on him attacking, swinging there claws and fangs at him, he continue to dodge their movements and then stomped on the Ursas foot make the bear give a loud holler that anyone can hear. Victor's arm turned back to normal and he jumps on to the Ursas back into the air, lifting his coat to the side he pulled out a black sword with a white glow around it.

"It seems I should end this quick before people start to show and wonder."

He calls out the name "Praise" as his sword beings to glow brighter he dives down towards the ground and slices the bodies of the 5 Grimms that surrounded him. He stands their looking at the rest of them and holds his sword tightly, dashing at a fast speed like lightning he appears right behind them on the other side of the field. Victor lifts his blade up and then swings it down, as soon as the blades tip hit the ground all the Grimm's that stood in front of him started to become sliced up and blown away like a Sonic Boom hit them. He starts walking deeper into the forest leaving the bodies of the Grimm's on the floor and sees 2 Death Stalkers crawling towards him, he puts his sword back inside his trench-coat and runs towards them. Running towards them he brought both of his fists up and slammed them together, his ring "Curse" transformed both of his arms into Gatling guns and he started firing at them as he got close enough to them he jumps on top of one and runs up his body, jumping onto the others body and doing the same thing. Continuing shooting at both of the creatures, they start to slow down and there tails start to wobble back and forth as a sign of them being dizzy, Victor took that time to jump in the air and dive down towards them with his guns slamming on to there heads and firing with everything he got till they completely stop moving. He jumps off of the bodies and turn his arms back to normal, as he began to start walking towards the Academy, Victor turned his head back towards all the chaos he just created and laughed evilly as he started walking with his hands back in his pocket.

"If a pack of Grimm's can't stop me whats the reason for finding these 4 loose screws, no reason for me to put a pack of kittens out of there lives... No instead... I'll play with them for a while... Beacon Academy here I come."

As the day started to become night Victor still walked towards the school, while his right "Purple" eye with a scar started to glow he was never more happy to when the time he took this "job" that Torchwick gave to him. In a clear moment Victor saw it.. Beacon Academy right there in his face he walked closer towards the building and heard people laughing and having fun from the inside, he decide instead of making a scene now he will wait it out till all the students are comfortable enough. Victor jumped towards the building and started to climb it to the rooftop, as he made it there he sat on the edge and watched the skies moon begin to shine bright, he pulls a picture from within his coat and looks at the picture of the 4 girls, and called Torchwick on the phone as it rung Torchwick picked up the phone;

"This payment better be worth it Torchwick, I'm not here to babysit."

"You do as I tell you to do Judge boy, and whats this with the old man and the shop? Who told you, you can just up and pay off a debt of someone else's?"

"I think you stepping out of line while your on this phone, your mouth can get you into trouble "Candy Cane". Either way I'm here at the school,I'll start my mission, you better have my payment ready."

"Now now wait a min..."

Before Torchwick can finish his words Victor hung up the phone and looked back at the moon, dangling his feet off the edge humming a tone in his mind to calm down his excitement from earlier this evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III - Sudden Transfer

The next day came as the Sun shined brightly down towards the surface, as Victor was laying still on top of the building he heard the bell of the academy rang. The sound was so loud that he jumped out of his sleep scratching his head. He looked up towards the sky and blocked the sun with his right hand as its rays was so intense towards his eyes;

"Tch... if I know that the sun would hit me this way I would've slept in a tree instead, guess its time to enroll then."

Victor stood up and stretched his body, walking towards the edge of the building he jumps down, like a speeding bullet he wasnt seen by anyone through the windows. As he landed gently on the ground, he starts to walk away heading towards the front entrance of the academy, when he walked into the building the spot he landed at made a big earthquake that it left a huge crater. The door shuts behind him and he see's a crowd of students running around, laughing, talking, doing staring contest and muscle flexing. Victor continues walking and finds an office with a sign up top saying "Further assistance", he knocks on the door and a soft voice from behind tells him to come in.

"Name please?"

"Umm.. yeah Victor Libra, I'm a tad bit late but it should not be a problem right?"

"Any student is fine to enroll, here are your papers place sign here and here and here please."

As the woman showed Victor all the places to sign his name and to enroll him, he heard voices outside, the woman at the desk handed him a paper that showed him all the classes he was starting to attend. He smiles gracefully at the woman and leaves out of the room, he looks to the right and see no one then he turns left and at a glimpse he see's one of the girls, she had Golden long hair with a brown looking vest on and an orange scarf around her neck;

"That has to be the one named Yang... depending on the crowd of guys who was walking with her, she could be known as the most prettiest in the school, maybe I should break her as well."

He started to walk into that direction of her's, he had this evil stare and grin showing on his face as he started to walk, before he could hit the corner that Yang walked towards he bumped into by a random student. Victor stood up and looked down at the student, with his right eye glowing in anger, the student that was on the floor had a fear kind of look going across his face, he started to slowly back away. Victor holds his hand out and shows a graceful smile on his face;

"My apologies I'm sorry I didn't watch where I was going. Are you okay?"

"Y-yes... I-I am sorry to bump into you"

"No problem it's all good now, need a hand?"

As he helped the student up to his feet, Victor continue walking and makes that corner turn, when he then saw that she was nowhere in sight. Victor's attitude changed back to being angry and hits the wall leaving a crack and walking away. A few students that was in the area went to look at the wall and was looking at Victor like he was crazy, few of them were saying he has to be a new student, he has an anger problem. Victor heard and kept walking, he saw the class he was in and walked in with the other students. He looked up and there they was 2 of the 4 was in his class Yang and the red-head Ruby was both there, he walked in and walked pass them into a seat. The Professor came in and told the class that a new student was enrolling into the class today, he called Victor down to the front so everyone could see him. He wasn't wearing the uniform at the moment, he walked down and stood there with his black trench-coat that was cut off on both sides of the sleeves, gray pants and brown combat boots and a black steel sword on his side. With his blackish gray fro-hawk and since his hood wasn't on the class was able to see his scar on his right side of the face with his "purple" eye.

"Hi I am Victor Libra it is a pleasure to meet you all."

He took a bow to show his respect towards the class as he walked back to his seat passing both Yang and Ruby his insanely grin came across his face and his hand started to shake that he curled it up in a ball. He sat there watching them both in his mind he kept saying he had to wait till its out of the campus as he turned his hand towards the window his phone started to vibrate. As the class went on towards the end, everyone in the class started to surround Victor with questions;

"where you come from?"

"what kind of weapon do you have?"

"why do you look so hot?"

"are you single?"

Victor was getting a bit annoyed but showed his smile towards them and gave little chuckles here and there, Ruby and Yang even got up from there seats and greeted Victor as well he looked at them and waved at them gently shaking there hands as well. The bell rang and everyone left the classroom, Victor waited till everyone left and then he walked out checking his phone. He got a text from Roman;

"The plan have been pushed forward, the heist is tomorrow night the biggest Dust heist and you my Judgie little friend will be attending as my main guard, hope you holding your end of the deal."

Victor putted his phone into his pocket and walked outside, while no one was watching he jumped up on a tree and sat on the highest branch, laying there he was humming an old blues tune closing his eyes. He opened his eyes and looked down as he saw all the other students making friends and talking to each other, even a few of them was already in a team of 4. Victor smirked and sighed as he was already annoyed by the fact of going to a school with a whole bunch of trainees, he looked at his ring and smiles holding his sword that was on his side still. Standing up from the tree he yawns and rubs his eyes, looking towards the forest;

"It's about time I go and do a little workout again, maybe I'll get more of a sweat this time."

As Victor jumps off of the tree branch he vanishes.


End file.
